


pre-show ritual

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: The ritual started the night of their first live music show. Rhett was nervous, it was obvious, and Link knew it. He saw right through Rhett’s forced smile and focused instead on his nervous jitters and shaky hands. As soon as they were in the dressing room Link locked the door, dropped his things, and had Rhett on his back on the couch in to time, knees spread wide and ass hanging off the edge. Link always knows exactly what Rhett needs to calm down. Whether it’s his fingers, tongue, cock, or all three, he knows what will calm Rhett’s nerves.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	pre-show ritual

The ritual started the night of their first live music show. Rhett was nervous, it was obvious, and Link knew it. He saw right through Rhett’s forced smile and focused instead on his nervous jitters and shaky hands. As soon as they were in the dressing room Link locked the door, dropped his things, and had Rhett on his back on the couch in to time, knees spread wide and ass hanging off the edge. Link always knows exactly what Rhett needs to calm down. Whether it’s his fingers, tongue, cock, or all three, he knows what will calm Rhett’s nerves.

New Mexico is no different. It’s been a few weeks since they played a show so Rhett is extra nervous tonight. He doesn’t need to be guided to the nearest surface this time, is already unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans by the time Link turns around from locking the door, and propping himself up on his elbows at the vanity. Link throws his things down and rushes across the room. 

“You that nervous?” he asks softly when he reaches Rhett. He smooths a palm over Rhett’s shirt and up his back, over the knobs of his spine, and into his hair, tugging gently. “What’cha want this time?” 

Rhett moans softly and pushes back, grinding into the bulge growing in Link’s jeans. Link huffs, eyes fluttering closed, but then he pulls back some, out of reach because this isn’t about him on days like this. It’s about Rhett and Rhett only. He trails his hand back down until he reaches the waistband if those tight jeans and tugs to get Rhett’s attention. 

Sighing, Rhett looks at Link over his shoulder, “Your mouth and your fingers.” Link grins. He can do that. 

They hardly ever have enough time on these trips; sometimes they arrive late and it’s a quick handjob, other times they’re able to at least rut against each other until one of them cums. But today they have been lucky to be ahead of schedule. The thought of getting to thoroughly wreck the man beneath him without having to rush sends a thrill through Link. He shudders knowing he gets to make Rhett fall apart with his mouth and fingers, take his time with it, really get Rhett worked up and then wound down.

Link eases the jeans and briefs over Rhett’s hips until both are pooled around his ankles, Rhett kicking them off, giving him enough room to spread his legs as wide as possible. Link falls to his knees after, sighing at the sight spread out before him, cock twitching in his pants in anticipation. He has to touch so he slides his hands up Rhett’s thighs, fingertips teasingly slow as he makes his way from front to back and stopping on his inner thighs. The muscles shake under his touch. 

“Hurry up,” Rhett moans. Link snickers and presses a kiss to the back of each thigh. It’s a light touch that has Rhett shaking even more and pushing his hips back. “Link, come on, get to work.” 

Link sits back on his heels and surveys his best friend spread out in front of him. His long, lean legs are shaking with the effort of waiting, he’s already beginning to sweat in the heat of the room, and his cock and balls hang heavy between his legs, ready and twitching. He’s really keyed up about tonight and it shows. 

“You’re really worked up about tonight, aren’t you?” Link asks quietly. He rocks forward on his knees and gets his hands on Rhett’s ass, fingers kneading into the muscles and his thumbs moving in circles towards his destination. Rhett huffs and shuffles his feet. “We’ve got plenty of time, baby, so relax.” 

Link uses his thumbs to spread Rhett’s cheeks and expose his twitching hole. He wastes no time flattening his tongue and licking hot and wet around the ring of muscle. Rhett moans loudly and jerks his hips in surprise before settling. Link does it again and again, keeps going until Rhett is soaked with spit and it’s dribbling down his own chin. It’s filthy and hot but it has Rhett moaning and rocking his hips against Link’s face desperately.

Rhett whines when Link sits back, “ _Link_ , please. I need it.” Link grins and trails his fingers over Rhett’s thighs, teasing with a light touch, and stops when he reaches his ass again, holding him back open and exposing him. Link plunges his tongue in and this time wiggles a finger in next to it; it’s a tight fit but Rhett doesn’t mind, pushes his hips back again to take Link in further. 

One hand creeps around to Rhett’s cock, wrapping tight around him and stroking. Link buries his face deeper and fists Rhett in time with the thrusting of his tongue and finger, Rhett moaning and groaning above him excessively. He’s aching in his own pants but he won’t touch until Rhett is finished and sated. The position is uncomfortable and his knees are starting to hurt but Rhett is _close_ , he’s not going to stop until the other man cums.

Rhett’s hand wraps around Link’s on his cock and strokes with him, erratic and choppy, both of them moaning at the combined touch. Link adds a second finger, a tight fit, and presses both digits right on Rhett’s prostate until he lets out a strangled gasp and strokes his cock faster. There’s spit dribbling down his chin, over his throat, and wet on his hand wrapped around Rhett’s dick. 

“Add another one, m’close,” Rhett pants and Link hears his forehead thunk on the countertop. His hips start to rock subtly into their combined hands and back onto Link’s tongue and fingers.

Link removes his tongue with one final sweep, replacing it with a third finger. Immediately he uses all three to thrust deep. Rhett jerks and moans and speeds up his hand over the head of his cock and Link tightens his grip around the base. He finds the prostate again, strokes over it with the pads of his fingers, Rhett’s thighs quaking. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Link husks, voice rough. And Rhett does. With a strangled shout Rhett stills and cums in thick spurts over his hand and the floor. Link doesn’t let up with his fingers until Rhett is shaking and pushing at Link’s shoulder. “Feel better?” 

Link removed his fingers and stands. Rhett keeps his forehead pressed to the countertop as he tries to breathe. Link can see him nodding and a smile stretching across his mouth. He hugs Rhett from behind, squeezing around his waist and kissing his shoulder blade as Rhett comes down from his high. He himself is still hard in his jeans and it wouldn’t take much, but Rhett comes first. 

“Thank you,” Rhett has his head turned and is looking at Link bleary eyed and smiling. 

“Mmm, you’re welcome.” 

Rhett stands to his full height, Link going with him with his arms still wrapped around the other man. He turns and shoves Link back, grin on his face. 

“Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
